


Chapel of Love

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: An Everlasting Love [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Telling the others!, fake boyfriend, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie and Eddie are finally together! How are they going to tell the rest of the losers? And who's Jerry?





	Chapel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of ‘I think I’m gonna marry you’- like, it’s the day after that one ends. It’s just a fluff piece about Richie and Eddie telling their friends they’re together. Enjoy!

Richie woke up the next morning, his face breaking into a grin when he saw Eddie sleeping next to him. He had been half convinced that he had imagined the whole thing. But no, there was Eddie, curled against Richie, breathing deeply. Richie softly stroked his cheek, not quite believing that he was really there and that he was with Richie. He felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

He leaned over and gently kissed Eddie’s forehead before removing himself from Eddie’s arms. By the time Eddie stumbled out he had coffee made and was nearly done cooking the eggs.

“Hey you.” He smiled at Eddie’s bedhead, offering him coffee. “How do you feel? Are you sore?” 

Eddie accepted the coffee, giving him a groggy smile. He slid into a chair. “A little.” He admitted, “But it was worth it.” 

Richie slipped the plate of food in front of Eddie, kissing the top of his head. “We can switch too. Next time.” 

“Next time?” Eddie looked at him, smiling for real this time. “This is real isn’t it? I didn’t want to let myself believe it.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, running a thumb over his knuckles. “It’s very real.” The two stared at each other for a minute, both overwhelmed by the other. They ate breakfast, exchanging coy smiles the whole time. Richie couldn’t stop finding ways to touch Eddie and Eddie smiled every time. Richie knew they were going to be the type of couple he normally made fun of, constantly cuddling and touching each other. He couldn’t wait. 

“How are we going to tell everyone else? Big box of glitter with some nude pictures of us?” Richie asked as they cleaned up. He wanted to tell everyone immediately, he’d shout it from the roof if he thought Eddie would let him. 

“Just looking for the gayest way?” Eddie asked, leaning against Richie’s counter.

“Absolutely.” He started to do the dishes. “Stan is here next week so we can tell him then. Maybe you can just walk out naked one morning.” 

“Oh!” Eddie made an excited noise and Richie turned, dripping soapy water on the floor. 

“If you’re that excited about being naked don’t let societal norms stop you, strip away.” Richie said, “I’ll even join in.” 

“No, not that. I stopped listening to you.” Eddie teased. He smiled at Richie before continuing, “I forgot to tell you. Everyone is coming next week. Bill told me, they want to cheer you up because...well because of me.” Eddie ended, frowning. “Sorry again Richie.”

Richie walked over to him, putting his wet hands on Eddie’s cheeks. “You’re here now. That’s what I care about. That’s all I care about,” He kissed Eddie gently before removing his hands. 

Eddie wiped his face. “Gross. But thanks. I still feel shitty for the last few weeks.”

“I’ve got plenty of ideas for how you can make it up to me.” Richie winked at him. Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie turned back to the dishes. “Everyone is coming next week you say? We should definitely tell them then.” 

“And I told Bill that I was going to tell you how I felt soon.  So I’m sure the others know too. It won’t be too big of a surprise. Actually, they were trying to convince me to come to the party and tell you then. Make a grand gesture of it.”  

“Aw, I would have loved a grand gesture.” Richie smiled at him over his shoulder.

“Me showing up at your door stop wasn’t enough? You needed a bigger gesture?” Eddie joked. 

“I have a flare for the dramatic.” 

“That you do.” He poured himself more coffee. “So anyway, we can tell everyone then. It’ll be perfect.” He cradled the cup in both hands. 

Richie finished the dishes and turned to him, hands on hips. “Eds, we can’t just  _ tell  _ them. We need to add a little flare.” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Flare?” 

“Oh yea, lots of dramatic flare.” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Richie pulled Eddie to him as he explained his ideas. Eddie protested at first but agreed as Richie continued. By the end he was excited for his part and was adding his own ideas to the mix. They hashed out the details before Richie dragged him back to bed, where they stayed the rest of the day. 

 

\-------

 

“Stan the man!” Richie threw his door open on Friday after hearing the doorbell. Stan was there, holding a large duffel bag. 

“Hey Trashmouth.” Stan looked flawless even after flying. He had none of the tiredness or crumpled look that other people got. Richie was convinced he was minorly magical. 

“Looking good man.” He grabbed Stan’s bags. “I’ll put these in the guest room. How was the flight?” 

“Pretty good, how are you?” Stan was looking around his condo, having never seen it in person. He walked over to several framed pictures of the losers throughout the years, smiling at them. 

“Best I’ve ever been.” It certainly wasn’t a lie. 

“Why’s that?” Stan asking, following him to the guest room, still looking around.

Richie smiled at him. “Starting dating a new guy. He’ll be over tonight, you can meet him.” Barely a lie. 

Stan looked momentarily panicked but quickly calmed down, rearranging his face into a neutral expression. It was only because Richie knew him so well that he saw the quick flash of panic. Eddie had told Bill he was planning to come tonight and win Richie over, grand gesture style. Bill had clearly told the others and Richie was enjoying baiting Stan.  

“What’s his name?” Stan asked. 

“Jerry.” Jerry was a friend of Richie’s who had happily agreed to be part of the plan. “He’s great. He models part time, freaking gorgeous.” Stan frowned. “What’s wrong?” Richie asked happily, enjoying his friend’s discomfort a little too much.

“Nothing.” His face was calm again. “How long have you been dating?” 

“Oh, about two weeks. He showed up and I just knew, you know?” Richie dropped Stan’s bag on the bed. “You can meet him tonight! He’ll be over later.” 

“I need to, um, call someone quick.” Stan said, quickly shooing Richie out of the room and closing the door. “Give me a minute.”  

“Sick of me already Stan? It’s only been like ten minutes.” Richie shouted through the door. “I haven’t even joked about sleeping with your mom yet.” 

“Fuck off.” Stan yelled. Richie heard him move to the guest bathroom. He smiled to himself, delighting in part one of the plan. 

Stan came out about ten minutes later. Richie was stretched out on his couch. “What should we do tonight Stan? Wanna go dancing? See some sights? I know a great sushi place.”

Stan flopped into a nearby chair. “Let’s stay in, I’m pretty beat.”

“Nah, you’ve got to see LA! My condo may be the sexiest place but I promise there’s lots more to see.” Richie grinned at him. The plan was for all the others to show up tonight and Richie wanted to annoy Stan by suggesting other options. 

Stan fixed him with a glare, knowing Richie was purposely annoying him. “Tomorrow. Show me all the sights tomorrow.”

Richie couldn’t resist one last jab. “You sure? I know a great place to pick up guys.” 

“No Richie.” Stan threw him a very exasperated Stan look and Richie smiled back. 

“If you’re sure.” He drawled. “Though if you plan to seduce me just know I’m a taken man now.”  Stan rolled his eyes and Richie laughed. 

The two spent the afternoon catching up. Later, Richie made them dinner.

“You actually learned how to cook.” Stan marvelled.

“You’re as surprised as me.” Richie said, handing him a plate of pasta. “Figured I’d never catch a guy without some marketable skills.” Stan looked uncomfortable again. Richie had been talking about Jerry all afternoon and Stan kept checking his phone. Richie assumed he was looking to see if anyone had gotten ahold of Eddie to tell him not to come. 

Shortly after they finished eating Richie heard a knock. “Maybe that’s Jerry!” Richie bounded for the door and threw it open. The rest of the losers, sans Eddie, were behind it. They all shouted, “Surprise!” 

Richie threw his hands up, hoping he looked surprised. “Wow! What are you guys doing here? Come in, come in!”

Everyone shuffled in and Mike answered, “We heard you were a little down so we all came to see you.” 

“You guys are the best.” Richie didn’t need to fake his happiness at having everyone in LA. He hugged each of them, smiling broadly. “How long are you here?”

“We’re here through Tuesday.” Bev said, her arm around Ben, who was beaming. 

“We leave Sunday.” Audra answered for her and Bill.

“And I’m staying the week. You’re stuck with me and Stan.” Mike said. “I’m not spending all that money to not stay longer.” 

“Alright, three men out on the town. I love it.” Richie said, pulling Stan and Mike into a hug. Mike happily returned it, Stan reluctantly. 

“We brought snacks and drinks too.” Bill added, hoisting several bags. “We weren’t sure how well stocked your place would be.”

“I only keep aphrodisiac, oysters, chocolate..the essentials.” Richie replied. Stan groaned as Richie grabbed the food from Bill, putting it out on the table. Everyone grabbed drinks and Richie gave them a quick tour. He was surprised how excited he was to show them his place, and how much he wanted to show them in his city. Anytime they were all in the same place he felt happier, more whole. 

The doorbell rang again. “Did you guys order a stripper?” Richie joked as he went to answer it. He flung it open and saw Jerry, his fake boyfriend. Richie hadn’t been lying that he was attractive, he was tall and toned, with sandy blond curls and a chiseled chin. Too bad Richie preferred short, angry men. 

He kissed Jerry on the cheek, putting an arm around him. “Losers, meet Jerry. Jerry, the losers.” Everyone shared a quick look but put smiles on as they introduced themselves. They settled into chairs, Richie on the floor with his legs over Jerry. 

“So are you two serious?” Ben asked, watching them carefully. 

“As a heart attack.” Richie said, ruffling Jerry’s hair. Jerry grinned back at him. They answered a few basic questions and Richie saw how wary everyone looked. 

“I’ll be right back.” Jerry said, standing. “Little boys room.” 

“Bye babe!” Richie shouted. 

Bev leaned in once Jerry was out of earshot. “What about Eddie?” She asked.

“What about him? He’s ignored me for a month. I’m over him. I never want to see him again.” Richie hoped it was appropriately dramatic. 

Bev seemed to buy it. Her face fell. “Are you sure? What if he showed up and was sorry?” She glanced nervously at the door. 

“You think I’d forgive him just because he showed up at my door looking sad and adorable with a nurse’s uniform?”

Bev raised an eyebrow, “That was oddly specific.” 

Oops. Richie backpedaled quickly. “Just one of the many scenarios I’d say no to.” 

Jerry returned as the doorbell rang again. “Want me to get that sweetheart?” He asked, Richie nodded. Everyone else seemed to hold their breaths. 

Jerry opened the door to Eddie, who was doing his best to look sad and sullen. “Hi Richie.” He said, looking directly at him. 

Richie stood and walked over to Eddie, trying not to break character. “What do you want?” The losers watched them silently.

“I wanted to...apologize.” Eddie stepped inside as Jerry put an arm around Eddie. Eddie’s eyes followed the arm and his mouth dropped. “Who the fuck is this?”

“I’m Jerry, Richie’s boyfriend.” Jerry gave him his best shit eating grin. 

“Boyfriend?” Eddie turned to Richie. You could have heard a pin drop. Richie saw the losers lean in out of the corner of his eye.

“Boyfriend.” Richie confirmed. 

Eddie turned to Jerry and slapped him. Luckily Jerry knew it was coming and moved slightly, avoiding the worst. 

“Richie is mine.” Eddie said fiercely. Richie fell more in love with him, watching his fake fury. “And I will fight for him.” He sprang on Jerry and fake punched him. The two pulled each other outside, fake punches flying. 

Richie turned, pretending to be stunned. Everyone’s face was full of utter shock.  A long moment passed before Audra yelled, “Richie! You have to stop them!”

Richie threw his hands up. “Maybe I’ll just date the winner.”

“This is not a time for jokes!” Mike yelled, standing up and getting ready to go outside. The others stood as well. 

“Richie, you have to care for Eddie enough to know that he’d going to get his ass kicked.” Bev said. 

“He attacked Jerry!” Richie defended his fake boyfriend with vigor. 

“He did it for you!” Ben shot back. The group argued for a minute, Richie trying to stall them. 

Finally Mike pushed past Richie, intent on helping Eddie. Just then Eddie came back in. His hair was mussed, there was a  tear in his clothes and he had dirt on his cheek. Mouths dropped open and Richie heard at least one gasp. 

“I took him down.” Eddie turned to Richie, “And now you’re mine.” He pulled Richie down and kissed him hard. Richie immediately melted into the kissing, returning it with vigor. 

“Well I can’t argue with that,” Richie muttered into Eddie’s lips as they pulled away. Eddie gave him a small smile. 

When they parted everyone was staring again but this time they were confused. Richie put an arm around Eddie, “Surprise!” He shouted, enjoying the variety of expressions. 

Bev was the first to catch on, and started laughing. “Jesus Christ, really?” She pulled them both into a hug. 

The others caught on slowly and joined in the hug. Mike playfully hit Richie’s shoulder. “You ass.” 

“Hey! Eddie was the one throwing down.” Richie said, the picture of innocence. 

“But we all know it was your idea.” Bill said, smiling

Jerry poked his head back in the door then, saying, “I’m fine, just so all of you know. I’m going to get going. See you later Richie. Good to meet all of you.” 

“Thanks for your help man!” Richie shouted, waving at him. The losers stood back and Richie pulled Eddie to him, his back to Richie’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“So are you two really together now?” Stan asked. Eddie nodded happily and Richie kissed his hair.

“And you can’t just fucking tell us like normal people?” Bev asked, her grin betraying her. 

“Now Bev, what fun would that be?” Richie asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg my goal was to update all my other fics before this weekend since a friend is staying with us. But nope, I wrote this instead. 
> 
> There’s no way Richie wouldn’t find the most dramatic way ever to tell everyone they were dating. 
> 
> Also, I hate naming fics. Thank god for songs and their delightful titles.


End file.
